New Beginnings
by Corrinn
Summary: Hatori and Tohru have got to be my favorite FB couple. What more can I say?
1. A New Discovery

Green eyes peered out of the doorway nervously. Never had he felt so childish before. Jealousy threatened to overtake him. His little flower was skipping down the path to that mangy dog's house holding the hands of the cat and rat. He shouldn't have come here. Hatori turned to run out the back door when Tohru came bursting in.

"Hatori, what brings you here?"

He wanted to say "the love of my life who has no clue what she does to me when I'm near her" but instead chose "just thought I'd check up on you guys since Shigure isn't here." He mentally smacked himself on the forehead. Lame. Just completely lame. Yuki shrugged and went upstairs to his room. Kyo was a little more suspicious, especially since he'd never seen Hatori blush like that. He looked at Tohru, who was also blushing, then back at Hatori who had composed himself and stood like the unapproachable statue he always appeared to be. Kyo shook his head then wandered upstairs as well leaving Tohru and Hatori alone.

Hatori waited to the count of ten then crushed Tohru in his arms with all the love he could muster. She threw her arms around him too, trying not to cry with happiness that it wasn't a rumor. The curse really had been broken. Hatori pulled back and touched his forehead to hers. "I was hoping and praying with all my heart that it wasn't just a rumor. I had to come here and try it out." Oh my god it felt so good to hold her close.

"Do the others know?" asked Tohru still fighting back sniffles at how nice it was to hug Hatori.

"I'm not sure."

"We could go up and tell them."

"They can wait a couple of minutes, I just want to hold you for a bit longer."

Hatori leaned down and gave her a kiss. "I love you, Tohru Honda," he whispered against her lips. He felt her tears start anew and pulled back in confusion.

"That's the first time you've ever said that to me. I've waited so long to hear it." Tohru, in a rare act of boldness, pushed Hatori against a wall and kissed him passionately. Blood pounded in his ears and he thought he might die if he didn't take her upstairs to her room right that second to-

"Whoa, what's going on? Hey Yuki, I think we have a pervert to throw out of the house."

Tohru stood protectively in front of Hatori. "You will do no such thing. If you throw him out, then I'm going with him."

Kyo's jaw dropped. Yuki appeared on the stairs beside him. "What's wrong Tohru?"

"Hatori was taking advantage of Tohru. He was hugging her and kissing her and-"

"Kyo, I'm the one that was kissing Hatori. I started it."

That got both of the younger boys' jaws to drop. Hatori dropped an arm around Tohru and, causing the boys to go even deeper into shock, he smiled. Tohru snuggled against his chest and looked up at Hatori lovingly. Yuki started to smile. Somehow this wasn't as big of a suprise to him as it was to the cat. Hatori always seemed to be the one who needed to be loved the most. If anyone, Tohru was the most logical person to give him that love. She loved unconditionally and wasn't afraid to put herself on the line for that love.

"Oh, Ha'ri, how could you take my flower from me."

Everyone jumped at the sound of Shigure's voice coming from the doorway.

"My one and only Tohru, how could you do this to me? I thought we were destined to be. Oh well, I guess Ha'ri is just going to have to take care of you body and soul. My my, are you blushing Ha'ri? Ooo, you're thinking dirty thoughts about our little Tohru aren't you?"

"Shigure, shut up. You're starting to irritate all of us. And yes, I will stay for dinner."

Tohru clapped her hands happily and moved towards the kitchen, talking out loud to herself about what she could make for dinner that everyone could agree on.


	2. To Be Loved

"So, how long have you guys been seeing each other?" Yuki asked, causing the cat to choke.

"About a month after you guys graduated. She came waltzing in asking for a job and I couldn't resist." Hatori once again blushed uncharacteristically.

"So this has been going on for over two years now?!" Kyo almost shouted.

"Shigure, these two have been dating behind everyone's back. Hatori's been taking advantage of Tohru's innocence." Kyo looked to Shigure for support, and almost immediately received it.

"Our poor little Tohru savaged by that nasty beast."

"Hey!"

Tohru came in with one of her famous home cooked meals and cut off any more argument. She flashed a special smile at Hatori, who smiled back shyly. Kyo was definitely jealous, but somehow after seeing her this happy with Hatori, he realized that he wasn't the one for her.

The meal was eaten amid comments from Shigure talking about "his sweet, wonderful flower" or "his lovely little housewife." Kyo and Yuki both thumped him on the head repeatedly, but he couldn't help himself. Seeing Haa-san blush every time he said something like that was just too much fun. The biggest blush of all came when deciding where Hatori would sleep. Kyo had already disappeared saying he was going to stay at Shishou's house for the rest of the week (he had a tournament to prepare for) and Yuki just smiled and excused himself from the conversation altogether. After teasing him about sharing Tohru's bed, Shigure offered his bed, which Hatori immediately and vehemently declined, deciding instead to sleep in Kyo's empty room.

Hatori fell asleep without much fuss, but woke up early in the morning to the sound of someone falling down the stairs. He bolted out of bed, not bothering to put a shirt on, to run down the hallway and see who had fallen. His stomach dropped when he saw it was Tohru, laying crumpled at the bottom of the stairs. He rushed to her side and checked her pulse. She was still alive. He gingerly picked her up and set her on the couch so he could do a more thorough examination to make sure nothing was broken. Hatori explained what had happened when Tohru woke up during the exam. She nodded, embarrassed, and stared with a red face at Hatori's chest. She had only seen it one other time, and again it was her fault.

**FLASHBACK**

"Ha'ri, come look at this water, it's so clear," Tohru called from the end of the dock. She had finally talked Hatori into taking a walk with her around the lake, but as usual he kept a passive face and hadn't expressed more than a "that's nice" on their entire walk.

"Don't you think you're leaning a bit too far over, Tohru?"

"Huh, oh-OH!"

Tohru flapped her arms to keep from falling over. Hatori rushed over to catch her, but was too far away to stop it. Tohru fell into the lake. Thankfully she knew how to swim and climbed back onto the dock with a sheepish grin on her face. Hatori had stripped off his shirt and wrapped it around her to keep her from catching cold. Tohru had only stared, red-faced, at his well muscled chest before dropping her eyes to the ground.

**PRESENT TIME**

Hatori finished the exam in no time, judging Tohru to be completely fine. Her eyes started to droop closed and she reached out and brushed her fingers across Hatori's chest. Her hand stopped over his heart and he could swear he saw her smiling at the fact that it was nearly pounding out of his chest. He grabbed her hand in both of his and kissed her fingertips. Tohru let out a contented sigh.

"Can we be together forever?" Hatori whispered. "I never want to lose you."

He laid his head on her stomach, keeping hold of her hand. 'At least she hadn't killed herself, silly klutz,' Hatori thought with a tender smile as he fell asleep. Yuki, having witnessed the comment and the peaceful way in which Hatori slept, smiled and knew without a doubt that Tohru never need fear not being loved.

-Sigh, chapter 2 finished. Writing each part just makes me think of more to add to the story. Next chapter titled "Proposals?!" And thank you very much to those who commented on the first part. Keep the reviews coming!!


	3. Proposals!

Hatori paced up and down Shigure's hallway. Thank God that mangy mutt wasn't here to poke fun at the usually stoic Haa-san. Just the dragon and the rat, though the rat wasn't much help. He himself was fidgety about something. Maybe he was upset that Hatori and Tohru were going to be getting married. 'Well,' Hatori thought, 'as long as she says yes.' He exhaled a huge sigh causing Yuki to look up at him.

"So, have you figured out how you're going to do it?"

"Uh, well, see that's the thing. Should I do a fancy dinner? Or should I cook dinner? Maybe we could take a boat across the bay and have dinner there and I could propose. GAH!! I don't know. It has to be as special as I feel that Tohru is. Something memorable for the both of us."

"Well, what's the one place you guys have been that holds a fond memory?"

"The lake," Hatori almost whispered. "The first time I knew for certain that I was falling for her. That's it. We'll do a picnic at the lake!"

Hatori bolted out of the room with Yuki chuckling softly behind him. "One issue down, one to go," he said cryptically to the empty room. He patted his left pocket, blushed, and walked out the door.

Hatori had gone earlier and prepared the picnic at the lake. He kept the food locked safely in a cooler, but he went ahead and set up the blanket, plates, cups, and tiki torches. He dragged Tohru from work amidst much giggling and pulling. Hatori had to remind her that he was her boss and the boss said she could leave work early. She finally caved, but only after he said that.

It didn't take Tohru long to realize that they were going to the lake. She was sad that she didn't have her swimsuit with her and said as much to Hatori. He gave her a sly grin, reached behind the seat, and pulled out a bag with towels, swim trunks, and Tohru's bright green swim suit. Her jaw dropped and she did her best to hug Hatori's arm without making him wreck the car.

Hatori parked the car behind a stand of trees. He wanted to surprise Tohru with everything. He turned his back while she changed into her swimsuit and then changed into his when she was done. Nearly bouncing with jitters and excitement, Hatori grabbed Tohru's hand and half dragged her to the picnic site. Tohru gasped when she saw it. She thought they were just going to go for a swim, but here was Hatori, shy and happy grin on his face, standing next to a wonderful picnic lunch.

They decided to swim first, then eat lunch. After a couple of hours of relaxing and enjoying each others company, Hatori cleared his throat nervously. Tohru looked up at him with a smile.

"Oh, thank you, thank you, Hatori. I couldn't have dreamed of a more perfect day with you. This was just what we needed." She blushed at this point. "I love you so much, Ha'ri."

Every time Tohru used his nickname it sent his heart racing, and would have done this time as well had he not already been nervous about what he was getting ready to do.

"I'm glad you enjoyed it, Tohru." He cleared his throat again. "I brought you out here today, uh, well, I just wanted to say that I love you too. You have made me happier than I have ever been in my life. I can't imagine being without you. That's why," Hatori knelt in front of her and took her hand, "that's why I wanted to ask you to marry me."

Tohru gasped at this point, happy shock on her face. Hatori pulled the ring box out of the picnic basket where he had hidden it and opened it up. Inside lay the most beautiful ring Tohru had ever seen. Being her normal self, she began to worry about the cost. Hatori stopped her immediately.

"I can afford something like this. Don't worry about it. But Tohru, you still haven't given me an answer."

Tohru flung herself into Hatori's arms with tears streaming down her face. "Oh my god, yes. Yes, Ha'ri I will marry you. Oh my, oh my. I-I... what will Akito think?"

"Akito has changed a lot since the curse was broken. Kureno left her for Uo and we all thought she would get angry and hurt someone like usual, but she just shrugged and said it was time for him to move on. Shigure has been staying with her. Between you and me, I think they have something going on. Aaaaand," he said, drawing it out, "I've already talked to Akito about it. She wants to meet with the both of us, but she had a genuine smile when she said "I'm glad our little flower has found such a sweet charming gentleman."

Hatori blushed when he remembered the compliment. Tohru squeaked and kissed him happily. They spent the rest of the afternoon discussing plans for the wedding and their future together.

"Yuki, I'm not so sure this is a good idea."

"Kagura come on. I'm telling you, Akito is not the same anymore."

Kagura shuddered when she remembered the last time that she went before Akito. She still had several scars down her arms to remind her that she was the "god's" pet. Yuki was dragging her through the main estate to see Akito and confess their love for each other. He still hadn't proposed, and maybe that was for the better. After getting a beating from Akito, they'd never be able to marry.

"Yuki, Kagura, it's nice to see you here without being forced."

The young couple stopped in their tracks. Akito strolled down the path towards them, leaning on Shigure's arm. She looked more feminine than either had seen. Akito wore a pink kimono with red flowers on it, make up, and a very delicate pair of earrings.

"Did you have business here, or were you just admiring the beauty of the gardens?" Akito smiled at them.

"Well, uh, um, I wanted... well we wanted to tell you that we love each other and we want to get married."

There. It was all out on the table now. Time seemed to stop as Akito looked from Yuki to Kagura back to Yuki. She dropped Shigure's arm and walked towards Yuki with a smile on her face. She reached up her hands and Yuki steeled himself for a blow. Tears pooled in Akito's eyes. She knew she had been too cruel to all of her zodiac members. Akito put a hand on either side of Yuki's face and kissed his forehead.

"As long as you both will be happy in your marriage, I give you my blessing." Akito kissed Kagura's forehead as well. "I'd also like to apologize while you two are here. Yuki, I've been the most cruel to you. I can't begin to say how sorry I am for the torture I put you through. Kagura, I know you still have the scars from where I hurt your arms and I'm sorry. I wish there were more I could say." Akito broke down at this point and Shigure came up and put his arms around her. She cried into his sleeve leaving Yuki and Kagura to stand there in shock. Shigure smiled and them and started walking away with Akito. The young couple thanked Akito for everything and turned to leave.

Yuki pulled Kagura over to a bench hidden by tall bushes. There was a small stream that ran by one side of it and flowers growing around the legs. Yuki set Kagura down on the bench and knelt in front of her. With a deep breath, he began to speak.

"I wanted to say that you have become everything to me. You make me smile every time I see you. I can't begin to tell you all the ways you make me happy. Kagura, will you marry me?"

Kagura squealed a loud YES and knocked Yuki to the ground. She pummeled him with kisses and after several minutes, got a hold of herself and stood up. They walked hand in hand back to Shigure's house, neither one able to wait to tell the occupants the great news.


	4. Honeymoon Confessions

The honeymoon suite was better than Tohru had dreamed. A large patio door opened onto the balcony, overlooking the beach and ocean beyond. An enormous whirlpool tub sat in one corner of the bathroom while a walk-in shower sat in another. Tohru walked around the corner and blushed at the king-sized bed. Hatori slipped his arms around her from behind and kissed her neck.

"Tohru, we need to talk about something."

She knew where he was going with this. "Ha'ri, I know this is my first time, but I learn fast. This first time for us probably won't be the best, since I don't know what to do but-"

Hatori kissed her quiet. "No, Tohru, that's not what I meant. I wanted to say that even after all that time that I spent with Kana, I, well we, never had sex. I knew deep down that Akito would eventually break us up and I didn't want her first time to be with someone she could never have. I know everyone thinks we did, but we didn't. Shigure is the only one who knows that." Hatori took a deep breath. With a strange smile on his face, he continued. "However, Shigure did say that if I still hadn't by my thirtieth birthday, he'd find me a woman."

Tohru smiled slyly at him. "Well it looks like he's not going to have to find you a woman. Your birthday isn't for five more weeks."

Hatori gave Tohru a mischievous grin and before she knew what he was doing, he tackled her onto the bed. Amidst a tangle of arms and legs, Hatori whispered "I love you. I'm glad I waited for you."

Yuki and Kagura smiled at each other and walked hand in hand back to their house. They had just returned a couple of days ago from their two week honeymoon trip to the U.S. Tohru had almost begged them to come visit when they had rested for a day or two. When Hatori had offered to go get drinks and snacks for everyone, Tohru whispered quickly her plans for Hatori's birthday the following weekend. Nothing too fancy, but all of the zodiac would be there, including Akito.

"Yuki, did Tohru and Hatori seem okay to you?"

"I don't know. They both looked a little tired, but Hatori has been working two jobs and Tohru's been working two jobs and going to school. I think that's wearing her out."

"Yeah, I just hate to see her feeling bad." Kagura sniffled.

The newest newly weds of the zodiac decided on their way home that they wanted to stop at one of the diners downtown for dinner. Kagura was so excited that Yuki had to almost fight her off when she attacked him for hugs. After huge plates of food and dessert, they walked hand in hand home to watch a movie and cuddle on the couch, both content with the long and happy day.

_This is shorter than I would normally like to post, but I was really excited to tell this part of the story and get on with the rest. Hatori and Tohru have got to be my favorite FB couple. Thanks to everyone for all of the reviews!! Next up "Birthday Surprise!"_


	5. Birthday Surprise

Tohru woke up especially early on Hatori's birthday. She was excited for all of the plans she had to make the day a special one.

Hatori woke up to the typically wonderful smells of breakfast cooking. He was just getting ready to climb out of bed when the door opened. Tohru walked in with a large tray of food.

"Happy Birthday, Ha'ri." She giggled a little at his disheveled hair. He looked so cute in the mornings. "I made you some things for breakfast."

Hatori smiled happily. Today was going to be a wonderful day. He helped Tohru settle the tray on his lap and looked up expectantly at her. He was confused when she moved towards the door.

"I've already eaten, so I'm going to go clean up the dishes while you eat and that way we won't have to worry about a mess later on." She turned and bounced out of the room.

Hatori sat for a minute longer in confusion before shrugging and digging in to the always wonderful meal his sweet wife had cooked him. He had just finished the last of it when Tohru walked back into the room looking a bit flushed.

"Are you feeling okay?" Hatori asked, concerned.

"Oh me? Yep, I'm absolutely fine." She flashed one of her cute ditsy smiles at him, but Hatori wasn't convinced. He was going to question her more about it when she gathered up his tray and started to bounce out of the room. "I've set out clothes for you to wear. The bathroom is free, so go ahead and take a bath. Make sure to shave as well. Take all the time you need."

With that said, Hatori was left alone. He rubbed the back of his head, still feeling like she wasn't telling him something. He decided that Tohru would probably be fine and headed off to the bathroom. After his bath, Hatori looked around for his clothes. He started to get dressed when something fell out of the pile of clothes and thudded softly on the floor. Hatori bent down to pick up a tiny pair of shoes.

"That's funny," he said to himself. "These must belong to Aya and Mine's little girl." He shrugged and set them aside, making a mental note to give them back to his friend. After he finished dressing, Hatori decided to take his clothes back to the bedroom and put them in the hamper. He stopped cold when he saw what was laid out on the bed. A tiny shirt and pair of shorts were sitting next to a tiny pair of socks. He sighed. Aya and Mine would forget their heads if they weren't already attached.

He gathered the small articles of clothing and headed downstairs. His heart started pounding when he noticed what the living room looked like. Tohru had decorated it in pink and blue streamers. Along one wall was strung the words "I love you." In the middle of the coffee table sat a stack of tiny diapers, a rattle, and a bib with the words "my daddy's a doctor" written in green lettering. He sat down with a thud on the nearest chair. Was Tohru serious? He had just finished that thought when the woman in question walked in and grinned at him.

"So, I guess you've picked up on the clues?"

Hatori's mouth dropped open. "Are you serious?!"

The smile froze on Tohru's face. "Aren't you happy that I'm pregnant?"

"I am happy. I love you more than anything and I'm very happy that we're having a baby. It's just a bit of a shock. I mean yeah, I know we're not the first couple to get pregnant on the honeymoon, but I just didn't think we'd have one this quickly."

Hatori stood and walked over to Tohru. She gave him a shy smile. He threw his arms around her waist, picked her up, and swung her around while kissing her. Both started giggling. Hatori couldn't stop the doctor in him and began to question her about her eating habits, when she thought she was due, and told her flat out that they were hiring a maid. Tohru pouted at this and Hatori caved a little. The maid would show up only 5 days a week instead of 7. The discussion would have carried on for longer, but guests started arriving.

Every member of the zodiac came for Hatori's thirtieth birthday party. Saki, Uo, Kazuma, and (not by choice, _someone_ had a deadline) Shigure's writer also showed up. The festivities carried on all afternoon. Tohru had planned games for everyone to enjoy and the food she had cooked was just as amazing as ever. The attention shifted from Hatori when everyone found out that they were having a baby, but Hatori didn't mind. This was the happiest birthday he'd ever had.

_So, what did you think of it? I just couldn't resist doing that to Hatori and Tohru right off the bat. I think they can handle an early surprise, though. Let me know if you liked it._


	6. The Beach

Tohru wanted to go to the lake the next day. With two weeks left until her due date Hatori didn't think it was a good idea, but they called up Yuki, Kagura, Rin, and Haru to join them anyway. Hatori had never been able to resist Tohru's adorable pout. Everyone met at Hatori and Tohru's house, and all were excited to be getting together. Even one year old Moira was happy. (She had inherited Haru's unenthusiastic personality.) All piled into Rin and Haru's van and headed for the lake.

The couples had all packed a picnic lunch, so after a couple of hours of playing at the beach, the coolers were brought out. When lunch was over, the guys decided to go play Frisbee while the women laid on the towels and chatted. Rin was talking about how entertaining it was to have a one year old when Tohru gasped.

"Tohru! Are you okay?" Kagura asked.

"I'm alright. I think he just kicked me pretty good." Tohru smiled weakly at the other two.

"So it's a boy this week, huh?" Rin teased her gently. It was beginning to be somewhat of a joke that since Tohru and Hatori had opted out of learning the sex of the baby, Tohru changed the sex on it nearly weekly.

After feeling confident that Tohru was okay, the women continued the conversation. Several minutes passed when Kagura gave a happy grin to Rin and Tohru.

"I can't keep it a secret any longer. I'm pregnant!"

Rin uncharacteristically squealed with delight while Tohru gasped a second time. Again the other two women gave her concerned looks.

"He just kicked me again pretty hard. He seems to be aiming for my bladder." Tohru took a deep breath before continuing. "I think I'll just go to the bathroom."

Haru was just coming out of the men's restroom when he heard a woman's voice.

"Oh God, oh no. Not yet, please!"

"Tohru?" Haru called into the women's restroom.

"Oh Haru! Thank God. Please go get Hatori. My water just broke!"

Tohru was nearly hysterical. Not wanting to leave her by herself, Haru decided to go in and carry her back to Hatori. When everyone saw that he was carrying her, they all ran to him to see what was wrong.

"Hatori her water broke, and her contractions are about two minutes apart. I don't think we'll be able to make it to the hospital."

Hatori started panicking, making everyone else nervous because he was supposed to be the all-knowing, solid as a rock doctor. Rin finally slapped him hard across the cheek and knocked some sense into him.

"Ha'ri is there anything in your bag that will help when you deliver the baby?" Hatori was never caught without his doctor's bag.

"I, uh, well, maybe. Yeah, yeah there is. Can someone get it for me?"

Yuki was back in no time at all with it. An extremely hard contraction hit Tohru and she screamed so loud that the lifeguard came running over. After finding out what was going on, he called for an ambulance.

"Paramedics are on their way, but they won't be here for about ten minutes."

It finally hit Hatori that he would be delivering his own child. He nodded at the lifeguard and his demeanor changed to his usual stoic, business like look.

"Okay, hon, I don't have anything I can give you for the pain. You're going to have to do this the natural way." Tohru bit her lip and tears seeped out of the corners of her eyes. He started to sanitize his hands, commanding the others to do the same. He had Haru set her down on one of the blankets, and then Haru and Yuki picked up the other two, holding them like two sides of a wall. The lifeguard and Kagura held up beach towels for the last two walls, giving Hatori and Tohru as much privacy as one can have out in the open. Rin stood a little ways off, keeping Moira away from what was going on.

The baby was delivered only a few minutes later. Hatori smiled at his new son and held him up for Tohru to see. She smiled weakly at him, laid her head back, and closed her eyes. Hatori wrapped him in the only clean thing he could find (he keeps a fresh shirt in his doctor's bag) and set the baby on Tohru's chest. The sirens from the ambulance alerted them to it's arrival and Hatori started to sigh with relief when he noticed that there was a lot more blood than there should be with a delivery.

"Tohru, hon, are you okay." He gave her a gentle shake to wake her up. "Tohru," he called more insistently. "Tohru! Wake up!"

The paramedics rushed over and gently lifted Tohru and the newborn onto the gurney. They had very grim looks on their faces and spoke to each other in hushed tones when they noticed how bad she was bleeding. They began to rush quickly over to the ambulance. Hatori started to panic again and chased after them.

"She's going to be alright, isn't she?"

"I'm not sure, sir. Are you the husband and father?"

"Yes, that's my wife. Please, please do something. Stop the bleeding."

The driver put a hand on Hatori's arm. "Sir, we are doing everything we can. Please, you must step back so we can get her to the hospital."

They put Tohru into the back of the ambulance, climbed in after her, and shut the door. Hatori started screaming when he realized that they weren't going to let him go with her. Yuki and Haru had to tackle him to the ground to keep him from chasing after the ambulance.

"NO! GOD! PLEASE! Let go of me. I need to be with her."

"Hatori, let's pack up and head to the hospital now. We won't be that far behind them if we hurry." Yuki helped Hatori to his feet and watched the older man wobble back and forth.

"You don't understand. I need her. She can't leave," Hatori choked out.

Yuki bit his lip and tried to hide his watery eyes. Kagura and Rin didn't even try to hide that they were crying. Hatori collapsed to his knees, still screaming and crying. It was all the two younger men could do to lift Hatori's large frame and set him in the van. Haru drove faster than ever to get them to the hospital in a timely manner.


	7. Happily Ever After

The nurse led the teary group to the waiting room and told them the doctor would be with them shortly. Hatori collapsed, numb, into one of the chairs and sat staring blankly at one of the walls. No one knew what to say to comfort him, so they left him alone. Several minutes passed with no sign of the doctor. Hatori leaned forward and rested his head in his hands. The others could hear him crying softly and it started their tears anew.

The doctor came in after they had been waiting for thirty minutes. Hatori jumped to his feet and grabbed the doctor's arm.

"How is she? Where is she? Where is my son? Is she going to be okay?"

The doctor smiled gently at Hatori. "She'll be just fine. We were able to stop the bleeding. It was from a broken blood vessel. That can happen sometimes when a woman strains to much while trying to give birth. I can take you to your wife's room now. As far as your son, the nurse will bring him to your wife's room shortly if you want to see him."

Hatori nodded and sat down hard in the nearest chair. She was going to be okay! He took a deep breath, stood, and followed the doctor to go see her. When he got to her room, he finally felt like he could relax. She looked very pale, but she seemed to be sleeping peacefully. He walked over to the bed, climbed up beside her, and went to sleep.

Tohru woke up before he did and smiled at her sleeping husband. Hatori was so cute when he was asleep. She reached over and ran her fingers through his hair. He woke up and gave her a fierce hug. He was so relieved that she was awake and okay.

The doctor kept Tohru in the hospital for a few extra days to make sure that she truly was completely fine. The entire zodiac clan, including Akito, gave her a huge welcome home party. Hatori hovered around her like a mother hen. He was still a little concerned about her health and wanted to make sure she didn't overdo it at the party.

Several hours later after everyone had left, the new mother and father walked upstairs to their son's room and put him to bed. Tohru gave Hatori a hug and kiss when she saw how gentle he was being with their baby. Hatori led her to their bedroom and lifted her onto the bed.

"Hatori you don't have to baby me. I'm fine."

He curled up next to her on the bed. "I know, but you're so much fun to take care of."

"Well, I'll have you know that I will be around forever."

Hatori grinned and kissed her on the cheek. The two fell asleep dreaming of their black haired, green eyed little boy and how much fun it was going to be to raise him.

_Well, that's it for this one. I'm planning another story for another couple. If you guys have any thoughts on who you'd like to see, let me know. I'm always up for suggestions. Thanks to all who reviewed my story!! _


End file.
